I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for using selected 3-trichloromethyl-5-substituted-1,2,4-thiadiazole compounds as insecticides and acaricides.
II. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,260,588 and 3,260,725 (both granted on July 12, 1966 to H. A. Schroeder) disclose using certain 3-trichloromethyl-5-substituted-1,2,4-thiadiazoles as fungicides, nematocides and herbicides. These thiadiazole compounds, in particular, 3-trichloromethyl-5-ethoxy-1,2,4-thiadiazole, have proven to be outstandingly effective soil fungicides with the 5-ethoxy-thiadiazole compound gaining wide commercial acceptance. However, while these thiadiazole compounds have been shown to be effective in controlling many species of soil fungi, it was not discovered until the present invention that certain of these compounds are equally effective against insects and acarids (i.e., mites).